The Love Square Collection
by One-Crazed-Up-Dragon
Summary: This collection will feature mostly Adrientte and Ladynoir with appearances by Marichat and Ladrien. Canon compliant containing pre-reveal and post-reveal one-shots.
1. Don't Leave Me

**How You Doing Insane Gang!**

**I didn't think I would ever write something for this show because I thought my writing wasn't good enough but because my beloved HTTYD fandom is now at a standstill since the final movie came out I need a new fandom that is still going. I absolutely love Adrienette I feel like that have such a great dynamic and their characters can be interpreted in different ways. As I am wrapping up ****_The Hiccstrid Collection _****I thought why not start another one ****_The Love Square Collection. _I will mainly focus on Adrienette and Ladynoir as they're my favorites but will also have appearances of Marichat and Ladrien. **

**All one-shots will have the gang around 17ish for the most part unless directed otherwise. Character looks are changed up a bit as they are older in my head. I will have them described in the stories and will remain that way unless mentioned differently. **

**Anyway...the title is based on the song Don't Leave Me by BTS. They are the best group in existence so please check out their MVs. **

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Thomas Astruc and ZAG.**

* * *

The rain was pouring down in Paris, the teacher droned on not acknowledging the claps of thunder rolling towards the school. Marinette was copying down notes when a small crumpled note hit her desk.

_This storm is getting pretty out of hand...Akuma?_

Shaking her head, she wrote a reply. _Don't think so, Alya would have gotten an update and run out of here._

When the teacher turned back to the board, she tossed the note ahead to land precisely in his lap. Adrien nodded once like he was paying attention to the lesson but Marinette knew it was to confirm with what she wrote.

The bell rang signaling a change in class. The four of them shared physics together. They linked up together with Adrien brushing his shoulder with hers. Alya's phone buzzed and she reached into her back jean pocket.

"Holy crap! There's an Akuma near the Louvre! "

Nino grabbed the phone to read the details. "Woah! That's the new barber that opened his shop not too long ago, he gives the worst cuts."

Marinette and Adrien shared a glance until Marinette spoke up. "Uh...we'll meet you guys in class I realized I forgot my book."

Marinette took off after dragging Adrien by the collar of his denim colored overshirt.

"Well My Lady, it seems we have stumbled upon a hairy situation, I say let us cut his cord."

"You aren't even in the suit yet." She groaned before both closing the locker room door.

"Tikki spots on!" "Plagg claws out!"

The two zipped out of a window to the Louvre.

"Ugh rain, I hate the rain!" Chat yowled.

The Akuma laughed throwing scissors at unexpecting people. The scissors were enchanted to give everyone terrible haircuts. It also didn't help that the Akuma itself had these long sweeping scissor claws like a glorified Edward Scissorhands.

"Haha! I am Buzzcut! No one can criticize my skills if everyone has a bad hair day!"

Chat was crouched on his fours on the edge of a roof. "Sorry but we're going to have to cut this short."

Buzzcut looked up. "Ah Ladybug and Chat Noir, hand over your miraculous!"

Ladybug placed an elbow on her partner's shoulder. "Yeah...that's never going to happen."

The two heroes launched off the roof and into the fray.

Chat dodged a snip with the Akuma's hands.

"Woah! Your claws are impressive! But I think mine is better!"

Ladybug released her yoyo to haul Chat before he was cornered.

"I still would watch out for his claws though Kitty."

Buzzcut groaned in frustration. "Come back here Kittycat! Time to get shaved!"

"The Akuma has to be in its front shirt pocket." Ladybug concluded.

Chat zeroed in seeing the small pair of scissors. "Good eye Bugaboo, let's hair wrap this up so I can dry off."

She pinched his side. "That was a bit of a stretch."

Chat shrugged.

Ladybug threw her yoyo at Buzzcut which peened of his head, knocking him off balance. Chat Noir charged with his baton like a pole vaulter before Buzzcut could cut Ladybug in half, Chat wiggled the baton between the scissor blades making them not able to close.

Ladybug swung her yoyo at the pocket effectively crunching the scissors. However, too focused on capturing the Akuma, she failed to see his left hand or scissor bat her away in panic. The outer blade sliced her side and sent her flying into the pavement.

"Ladybug!"

She slowly got up holding her injury.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma."

She sluggishly threw her yoyo to capture the Akuma. With a not so powerful Miraculous Ladybug, Paris was cleansed.

Chat bounded to her side as she slid down a brick wall in an alley. Her side was steadily losing blood. She tried to keep pressure but her hand soon felt numb. She started to shiver from the loss and of the cold downpour.

"Ladybug...Ladybug!"

She groaned. "Adrien..."

_We need to get her out of here now! _Plagg shouted in his head.

"Okay, okay, okay, let's get you moving Bug."

"Ugh! How do I stop the bleeding?"

_No time! She's about to detransform and without Tikki, Mari's going to be in a lot more pain. _Plagg warned.

"Got it."

As soon as Chat positioned her bridal style, she passed out from a combination of pain and blood loss.

He started to run.

_Don't leave me _

_I believe, start running_

_No ending...you're my heartbeat_

He scaled rooftops as careful as he could until he made it back to Marinette's room. With a pink flash, Tikki was expelled out of the earrings.

Adrien willed his transformation away to let Plagg help.

"Oh wow kid, she's losing a lot of blood..."

"I know! You have to help me Plagg!"

_No matter what, rain falls_

_No matter what, darkness erases_

_I'll definitely save you_

_You are not alone_

Tikki's small voice sounded determined. "Don't worry, I'll be able to help with the pain and healing process but it'll be slow I tons of cookies to help." She flew through the trapdoor to refuel.

"Uh...we need to put pressure on the wound to slow the bleeding."

Adrien frantically rushed around the room thinking of what was useful, he ran into the bathroom to grab as many towels as possible. He removed her sweater and shirt to see the full damage. The wound stretched across the left side of her rib cage. He balled up the first couple of towels and tied the rest over her frame to squeeze everything together. Even unconscious, Marinette let out some painful moans.

Tikki came flying up to the loft inhaling cookies. "I'll try to do what I can to heal her faster but it's going to be multiple transformations."

Blood was still leaking from her side and Marinette's usual pale skin turned sickly. Her face almost looked gaunt.

A desperate Adrien took off his overshirt and a white shirt to press into her side. Tikki forced herself into the miraculous. Her earrings constantly flickered pink like they were charging a battery.

"Plagg why isn't she transforming?" He asked slightly alarmed.

"Tikki doesn't want to waste energy willing the suit into existence when a holder is gravely injured a kwami can focus all its power on the injury."

"is she going to be okay?"

Plagg rested himself on his chosen's shoulder.

"Take off her pants."

Adrien did a double-take. "What?"

"Take off her pants, she's shivering, better to have no clothes than wet ones, toss some blankets on her."

"Oh."

Adrien gently removed her light-washed jeans and her pink converse along with laying some blankets for her to keep warm while Tikki does her thing.

Adrien's hands wouldn't stop shaking covered in his love's blood. He took her already bloody light pink sweater and a white collared shirt to replace his soiled garments.

In an attempt to calm Adrien's frenzied mind, Plagg inched his way into the crook of his neck to send calming purrs.

There was nothing left to do except wait so feeling the chill he slid off his dark ripped jeans and Allstars. Wrapping a blanket around him he leaned back against the wall on her bed.

Tikki timed out to refuel and went straight back in, she was optimistic. The bleeding eventually slowed.

Adrien sat in silence except for the soft purring and he gripped her hand tightly.

"Please don't leave me."

* * *

**Pretty heavy for a first chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed it. I really want to do more BTS inspired chapters but there will just be randomly thrown in. **

**Make sure to Favorite and Follow for a new update.**

**Stay Crazy. **


	2. Blood Sweat and Tears

**How You Doing Insane Gang!**

**This is based on my favorite song Blood Sweat and Tears by BTS. Characters are aged up to around 18. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

It's hard to say when they became each other's everything. When Hawkmoth's influence grew so did their time together. They were the only two people in the world who could understand the sacrifices they make to protect Paris. Lack of sleep, paranoia, missed assignments, and the change their miraculous brought with them.

2 years into the superhero business, hours of everyday tuned them to each other.

Adrien mused once to Plagg that it couldn't be healthy for him and his Lady to be sleeping with each other but his thoughts were all consumed by her. Plagg just waved off his nonsense with a flick of his paw.

He stared at his ceiling, unable to go to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about her dark hair, her bluebell eyes, and the way she sticks the tip of her tongue out when she's concentrating on something.

To his credit, he wasn't the one who turned their safe house into a love nest. It first happened when Chat Noir took another hit for Ladybug. After the fight, they retreated back to the safe house; an old abandoned building that they kept medkits and snacks for their kwamis.

"Here...sit up and take off your suit."

"Are you sure that's wise My Lady? You might not be able to resist this beautiful body." He teased despite the pain.

"How can you make jokes right now?"

Chat eased the spandex off his shoulders. "It helps through the pain."

Ladybug sat on her knees towards the middle of the queen sized bed. It was a little worse for wear, Chat surprised her by bringing new sheets in case they wanted to take a power nap before facing the outside world.

3 claw marks marred both his shoulder blades as it cut its way down his back.

Ladybug opened up the kit to begin her work of disinfecting it. Plagg will be able to heal some of it with his magic but considering how big and deep it is, it will leave some scarring.

Chat's suit pooled at his waist, his arms and hands were free as well, he watched his gloves dissolve into green light.

Ladybug hit a particular sore spot.

"Easy there Bugaboo."

"Sorry, Kitty."

She worked in silence except for the occasional wince and whine from her cat.

"I wish you wouldn't do this anymore Chat."

"Do what? Believe me, Ladybug I wish I didn't get injured often." He snorted.

She swatted his bicep.

"You know what I mean."

Chat made her pause so he could get a good look at her.

"No, I don't know."

"I want you to stop stepping in front of me."

Chat scratched his head. "Why would you ever ask that?"

"I can't stand seeing you hurt like this."

"Tis just a flesh wound My Lady."

Ladybug huffed and placed a palm on his cheek to force him to face directly ahead. She finished wrapping the last scratch but neither of them made a move to get up.

"I know I shouldn't do it but I can't help it." Chat whispered lowly.

He was shocked when he felt Ladybug's real hands fall upon his skin. A purr bubbled in his chest and up his throat but he forced it down.

"What are you doing Ladybug?"

Instead of answering, she brushed her lips against the nape of his neck. Goosebumps littered his skin. She placed a soft kiss on each of the claw marks. At each one, Chat would release a shaky breath.

Ladybug peeled the top half of her suit off, laying carefully on his back and wrapping both of her arms around his neck.

Chat could feel his cheeks set aflame. "Ladybug..."

She kissed the shell of his ear.

"Kiss me."

He bit his lip before allowing her to bring him in for a real kiss.

"We really shouldn't be doing this." He groaned.

Chat pinned Ladybug to the bed contradicting his statement.

"I don't see you stopping."

Chat laughed. "My Lady, you are as bitter as you are sweet."

She rolled her eyes before pulling his frame back down onto her.

They both laid in bed panting, the covers pulled up to her chest and his waist. Ladybug was tucked against his side, her head on his chest.

"Does your back still hurt?"

He glanced down at her. "It doesn't matter how bad I get hurt because _I cannot worship anyone but you and I knew the grail was poisoned but I drank it anway_."

**MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB**

Adrien groaned, releasing a cold breath. He reached under him to stuff a pillow over his face.

_My blood sweat and tears_

_My last cold breath_

_Take it all_

* * *

**I haven't done a steamy one-shot in a long time but I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Make sure to follow and favorite. **

**Stay Crazy.**


	3. Classroom Shenanigans

**How You Doing Insane Gang!**

**Season 3 was great, I just got around to watching it. Their obliviousness fucking hurts me so much though oh my god. Please give me some recs of classroom reveals I feel like there should be way more. **

**Remember all of them are a little aged up we're talking 17. Classroom Reveal. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything because the love square would be over by now.**

* * *

"Everyone take your seats." Ms. Mendeleiev ordered.

Lila waltzed in later than usual. "Sorry I'm late Ms. but with my asthma, it takes me longer to walk upstairs which is why I must leave ten minutes early from class."

"That's fine Miss. Rossi, please take your seat." The teacher pointed.

Lila flipped her hair before taking a seat on the lab bench. Marinette grumbled under her breath.

"Do you have something to say Marinette?" Lila scowled.

"No I was just talking to myself, but I'm surprised you were able to hear with me with Tinnitus," Marinette smirked, pulling the sleeves of her pale pink sweater to cover her white button-down.

She waved a dismissive hand. "It comes and goes."

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "That's not how that works."

Alya elbowed her in the ribs. "Cool it girl."

"Quiet down class."

"Anyway, Adrien..." Lila turned her attention to the model in front of Marinette.

He glanced up from his phone. "What's up?"

"Do you mind if you escorted me from my classes early?" She attempted to latch on her arm.

"Sorry, but I have a shoot after and besides the last time we hung out together you got my assistant and bodyguard in trouble."

Marinette tried to her best to contain her snort.

Lila's eyes snapped to confront her nemesis again. "Listen here Dupain-Cheng, you're just jealous that I seem to have all the attention in class. Is that why you always act like a wannabe Ladybug?"

Some of the class oohed, mostly Kim and Alix. They love to witness a good fight.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "You don't know anything about Ladybug."

"Of course I do! She's my best friend."

"Class! Last warning!"

Chloe finally made her presence known. "Oh please, like everyone knows that Ladybug is my best friend."

"No one was talking to you Bourgeois." Lila snapped. "I'll prove it, Ladybug has told me that she honestly can't stand Chat Noir as a partner."

This time Alya stood up. "No way! As a reporter, I have never found evidence that Ladybug doesn't like having Chat Noir as a partner."

Adrien shrunk in his seat. I know she can handle an Akuma herself but I thought she at least liked having me around. He thought.

Marinette had a scary look in her eye. "There's one thing coming after Ladybug but to disregard their strong partnership is something else. They're partners, and sure he gets over the top with the puns and flirting but she loves it and wouldn't change anything about him, and honestly, he squeezed his way into her heart because Ladybug can't do any of this without him."

Alya slowly nodded, "Wow Mari, that almost sounded like you asked Ladybug herself."

Marinette blushed and stammered, "N—no...of course I didn't ask La—ladybug, why—why would I know that?"

Before Alya could answer, the door and windows all slammed shut. The loud noise startled everyone to attention. However, instead of the teacher standing there, an Akuma took her place.

"I am Noisemaker! Since all of you, bad students want to make so much noise I'll give you noise!"

She waved a hand at the chemicals at each lab desk causing them to have a reaction and explode. The sound alone could burst someone's eardrums.

Students ducked underneath the benches.

"Nino! Check the door!" Marinette yelled.

He tried the handle and using his shoulder to break it down. "It won't budge!"

Marinette turned to her right for Ivan and Nath to try the windows. "None of them are opening!"

"We're trapped!" Rose wailed.

"Ugh! Just wait until Daddy hears about this and where is Ladybug anyway?"

Marinette reached for her purse underneath the bench. "Tikki! What do we do?"

Tikki flitted just outside the purse to survey the chaos. "We need Ladybug and I don't think there's a way out this time...it's your call Marinette."

Everyone stayed hidden underneath the benches except for Alya who was filming the destruction. Noisemaker reached into her green lab coat to pull out all sorts of fireworks. The explosions rained down on them with noise and sparks.

Adrien had his duffle bag in his lap. "Ayla! Don't!"

A firework went off right above her scaring her enough out of her hiding spot and into the waiting clutches of Noisemaker.

"Can't handle the noise huh? Here how would you like to be put out of your misery?"

"Stop!" Marinette exposed herself, clutching her purse tightly.

"Mari, wait for Ladybug," Adrien told her. He didn't want another one of his friends in danger.

His plea went unheard. "Don't touch her Noisemaker."

Noisemaker straightened. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Marinette inhaled a breath. "Tikki spots on!"

Red light encased some of her features as the spotted spandex appeared out of thin air and meddled onto her body.

Besides the terror Noisemaker was creating the rest of the class gone silent. Each in various states of awe.

"Marinette?" Alya gasped.

Kim hovered over Max and Alix swore. "Holy shit."

Chloe, for once had nothing to say. Her frienemy since preschool ended up being her favorite person in the world?

Marinette didn't have time to dwell on her classmates' reactions. Her shoulders and back were tense as she tried to act cool by spinning her yoyo.

"It's over Noisemaker."

The villain pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "I believe I still have the upper hand."

As quick as a bug, her yoyo wrapped around the wrist holding Alya in place, with a swift tug it sent the Akuma spinning away from her.

"Looks like I leveled the playing field." Ladybug answered smugly.

"You're still without your precious sidekick, next I'll see who's hiding underneath that mangy cat's mask."

Ladybug huffed, "My partner is too smart to let that happen."

Adrien took the opportunity to pop up from his resting place. He was now the closest to Ladybug and the action when Nino dragged Alya away with him.

He sucked in a sharp breath and winced unconvincingly. "Ooh, yeah...about that Bugaboo..."

Her head immediately whipped around at the familiar nickname.

"It does look like the cat's out of the bag." Adrien gave the signal to Plagg.

With an exaggerated flex of his fingers, the suit was on him in an instant.

Ladybug's eyes widened. She never felt more like Marinette in the suit until now.

"I know we didn't want to see each other this way but I am beyond happy we did. So what do you say we silence this Akuma, My Lady?"

His eyes were uncharacteristically bright as he waited for a reply. She has no time to freak out and process the information. She can have a panic attack after everyone was safe from the Akuma.

"It would be my pleasure kitty."

The two leaped up for battle.

Alya screamed. "MY TWO SHIPS ARE HAPPENING PEOPLE!"

With the two working seamlessly together the battle was over quick. A cry of miraculous ladybug transformed the classroom back to normal again. The students slide out of their hiding places.

Chat Noir held up a tentative fist. "Pound it?"

Marinette smiled and returned their routine bump. Their times beeped sending their kwamis back into hiding. Their classmates knew that they were Ladybug and Chat Noir but no way were they okay sharing the revelation of tiny gods.

Without the suit, she felt shy all of a sudden.

"I—uh...am glad it's you Marinette, I feel stupid for not guessing earlier," Adrien commented, rubbing the back of his neck.

She played with the hem of her sweater. "I'm happy that your my kitty, Adrien."

He relaxed and his face melted into his signature Chat Noir smirk. Not breaking eye contact, he reached to clasp her hand in his and delivered a kiss on her knuckles.

Alya couldn't contain her squealing at the iconic pose. There was no doubt about it now that Marinette and Adrien were the superhero duo.

They broke apart their gaze.

"Can we talk somewhere private princess?"

"Princess?!"

Marinette ignored Alya's fangirl breakdown. "Yeah, lead the way kitty."

Adrien readjusted the grip on her hand to interlock the two. He pulled her into an abandoned classroom and locked the door.

"I don't know where to start, I'm just glad it's you."

Marinette reached up to scratch the back of his neck. "Me too kitten, I'm glad this doesn't change anything in our partnership."

His eyes cast downward. She wished he wouldn't bite the corner of his lip so distractingly. "So you don't want us to change?"

Marinette avoided his face. "Well...uh—what do you mean by change?"

Adrien huffed, rubbing the back of his neck once, "I don't think it was anyone's secret that I am in love with Ladybug and I promised myself that I loved the girl underneath it."

Marinette squeaked before covering her blush with both her hands. "thereasonIdidntencouragechatwasbecauseIwasalreadyinlovewithyou."

He smirked and removed her hands away from her face. "What was that Bugaboo?"

"The reason I didn't encourage Chat was that I was already in love with you, civilian you that is." Marinette had her eyes trained past him.

Adrien tried his best to suppress the rumble that wanted to burst from his throat. "I think you just made me the happiest black cat, My Lady."

He swooped in to kiss her but was stopped by her hand on his chest. Hurt flashed in his eyes before Marinette could explain.

"Let's take things slow Adrien, I mean we only know about superhero us but I want to get to know the man behind the mask."

Nodding along he relented, "Okay, if that's what My Lady wishes," Adrien continued, "But can I?"

Marinette shyly nodded in consent. His lips brushed her cheek in an innocent peck.

Both their heads turned to the sound of a thump and wheezing at the door. Nino waved them off as he struggled to pick up Alya's body.

"Is she alright?" Adrien asked her.

Marinette puckered her lips in consideration. "Yeah, she should be, too many feels since both of her ships happened at the same time."

He flicked his head. "Okay."

"Now let's go get interrogated by the rest of the class." Marinette resided, cracking her knuckles, "We might be able to cut it short and swing to a rooftop later."

Adrien laughed like Chat Noir. "Sounds like a plan Bugaboo."

* * *

**I need more fics like this one but better written. I want a full class reaction. **

**Make sure to favorite and follow. **

**Stay Crazy.**


	4. Tally Marks Part 1

**How You Doing Insane Gang!**

**The obliviousness is killing, like literally killing me so I decided to write another one. Also does someone PLEASE have the English dub of the second part of the season 3 finale? I CANT FIND IT ANYWHERE AND ITS KILLING ME. **

**Remember this collection has them as 17-18ish and this is a reveal. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"I am Building Blocks!"

Chat Noir and Ladybug rendezvoused on top of a nearby building.

"Is it just me Kitty or is Hawkmoth's Akumas getting worse names?"

"Indeed, My Lady, but what I"ve learned is the worse the name the harder the Akuma is to defeat."

Ladybug scratched underneath his chin, "Wise words Chaton, let's go."

Building Blocks must have been a disgruntled construction worker, he hurled cement blocks at the duo.

"Don't get him in the head! They for sure would leave a mark!" Ladybug warned.

"Right! I wouldn't want to be a_ foundation_!"

Ladybug cringed, "That one wasn't your best."

Chat frowned with her. "Yeah, that wasn't good...I don't really know construction puns."

Building Blocks built a fortress to protect himself.

"We need to bring it down Kitty."

"Don't worry I'll _hammer_ it down!"

He brandished his claw but stopped suddenly. "Hey! I did know a pun!"

"Chat! Focus!"

He nodded again. "Cataclysm!"

Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around his waist to gain him enough momentum. He launched himself at the wall. Black cracks made there way up the grey cement walls. The place went crumbling down.

Chat rolled to a stop, disoriented. He failed to hear Ladybug's cry of his name. He shook his head just in time to look up and see a large cement block bearing down at his head.

He had no time to duck as the cinderblock crunched his head to the pavement beneath him. Blood poured from his forehead and the back of his skull that made contact with the ground.

Ladybug stopped breathing once she saw her partner go completely limp. She needed to get to him fast. Not wasting any more time, she called upon her Luckycharm.

Journalists would later report the ferocity of the defeat and the large injury of Chat Noir. When she got there, Chat hadn't moved. His timer was beeping indicating he had three minutes to go. The miraculous cure slowed down the bleeding to only a trickle. She moved him to a nearby roof.

_Oh god Tikki?! What do I do? I'm not sure if he's even breathing!_ Marinette shouted in her head to get her Kwami's attention.

Tikki's soothing voice quelled her worry for a moment. _Plagg is using all of his power to heal him, it will take time. _

By the magic of her words, Chat sat up gasping for air.

"Chat! Are you okay? I thought you weren't breathing!" Ladybug wrapped him in a careful hug.

"Did we get him?"

She nuzzled her head into his neck. "We got him you crazy cat."

The insistent beeping of both their miraculous drew them apart.

"Looks like I got to scat, until next my My Lady."

Ladybug stood up to hop across the building, she cast one last look behind her to make sure he was really alright. He waited back and gave her a two-fingered salute. Once she was out of sight, he collapsed against the chimney. Plagg settled himself on his chosen's stomach, thoroughly spent.

"Something wasn't right Plagg, What did you do?"

Plagg's chest rumbled over his. "I wait until it finally happens to tell you this kid but what you experienced was death."

A lump got stuck in his throat. "So when Ladybug said she thought I wasn't breathing that was true?"

Plagg nodded his head, his purr getting louder to calm down the distressed teen.

"Part of being one of my kittens is the ability to have nine lives, now it only works when you're in the suit, Chat Noir has nine lives, not Adrien."

A tear managed to escape his eye. Adrien replayed in his head the moment the cinderblock crushed his head. He started to hyperventilate.

Plagg floated up to be eye level with him. His tiny paws kneaded his cheek. "The process gets easier Kitten, don't worry."

Adrien felt a burning sensation in his chest, almost like heartburn but ten times worse. He gripped a hand over his heart and felt his pulse go haywire.

"Plagg..."

The Kwami zoomed underneath his plain white shirt and back out again. Adrien tugged off his light blue overshirt and pulled down the collar of his shirt to glance down at his chest.

A single tally mark was etched into his skin right over his heart. The mark glowed an eery green.

"What is that?"

"Part of the process kid, the pain of getting those should lessen as well."

Adrien brushed his finger over it, it was a decent size, big enough that you could see it sitting halfway across a room. It was smooth to the touch, and when he made contact the glow subsided turning the mark black like a tattoo.

Ladybug accidentally saw the tally when she was cleaning a wound on his collarbone one night.

"I thought we agreed on no identifying marks Chaton."

He winced and twisted the ring on his finger. "This wasn't my choice."

She traced the solid black line with a finger. The mark glowed green at her touch. Tearing away her hand, she backed up in alarm.

Chat's eyes widened. The mark hasn't glowed since he got it and no amount of poking or prodding got it to light up again.

"That's not a tattoo is it Chat?"

The hero sighed and shook his head. "It's a miraculous thing...remember that night when we faced Building Blocks and I got hurt pretty bad?"

Ladybug nodded and wrapped both her arms around herself.

"Yeah, I thought you weren't breathing for a second."

"That's because I wasn't."

She gasped as her throat constricted, "What?"

"I—I died that night My Lady, and it was Plagg who brought me back to life."

Ladybug wiped her cheeks frantically, pacing side to side.

"No! N—no...no."

Chat stepped in front of her and took her hand to place on his beating chest. The tally light up bright green again at the contact.

"I'm alive and I'm okay, I have eight lives left to protect you with."

Ladybug pushed him back _hard_.

"You are not going to become more reckless and throw yourself in front of me! Do you hear me?!"

He tilted his head, "Why do you think the black cat is given nine lives?"

She shook her head right back at him. "I don't care if there's a reason, you are my _partner_ and I _need_ you. Promise me you won't endanger yourself to waste more lives."

Chat scrunched his face, "My Lady—"

"Promise me Chat."

"Okay."

She touched the tally again to see it glow. "I'll talk to Tikki to see if there is anything I can do about this."

"Don't get your hopes up Bugaboo, I'll be okay."

Ladybug gave him a small smile. "I know Kitty, I'll see you soon."

* * *

**Don't worry! Part 2 will be on its way soon including the reveal. **

**Stay Crazy.**


	5. Tally Marks Part 2

**How You Doing Insane Gang!**

**Part 2 is here! Everything is the same like the last one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

It happened again in four weeks. Dying doesn't get any easier for him. He sees himself in his bathroom mirror getting ready, two tally marks stare back at him. His phone buzzed next to him.

"Adrien, your car is waiting out front for you."

"Thanks, Natalie, I'll be right down."

He lifted his shirt over his head.

"Come on Plagg, we got school."

The destructive god floated over to the duffle bag, to snuggle into his own pouch on the side.

"Have a good day kid."

Adrien smirked, "Try not to eat all the camembert at once." He said scratching between his ears.

"No promises."

Adrien slid into his seat next to Nino, giving him a fist bump and grasp.

"Today class, I'm assigning you a group project, now your partner is going to be the person you are seated in front of case in point, Alya your partner is Nino and so on and so forth. Is that clear to everyone?"

"Yes, Miss Bustier."

Alya nudged Marinette with her shoulder. "You know this means you get to work with Aaaaadriiiiennnn."

Marinette blushed heavily and tried to cover it with her hands. "Adrien!" She squeaked.

He turned around in his chair and settled his arms over the back of his chair to hold up his head. "Hey Marinette, I'm glad you're my partner."

Not trusting herself to speak she just nodded her head excitedly.

"Do you want to do the project at my place or yours?"

"Wa—yours!—N—mine! We can project at the place—I mean we can do the project at my house."

Adrien gave off his model smile. "Sounds good to me."

Marinette buried her head into her taupe sweater.

The duo walked in silence back to the bakery.

"Maman! Papa! I brought Adrien! We have a project to work on!" She yelled back in the kitchen.

She didn't wait for a reply before ushering Adrien up to her room. They set up at her desk, both researching independently. It was quiet until Adrien covered up a snort with a poorly hidden cough.

"What?"

He waved her off. "Sorry, it's nothing just saw a pun pop up on my screen."

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "You're into puns?"

Adrien shrugged, "I find them entertaining and I can come up with a few decent ones if I do say so my self."

She giggled, it reminded her of a certain pun-loving partner.

"We've been at this for a while, I'll be back with snacks and drinks."

Adrien nodded and thanked her before turning back to his laptop.

Marinette came back with a tray of drinks and pastries. Adrien stood up in his chair to try to help guide her, the tray wobbled dangerously.

"You sure you don't need help?"

"Oh no, I should be fi—!"

He jumped when the ice-cold drinks made contact with his skin.

"Oh my God! Adrien, I'm so sorry!"

Marinette was _mortified_. Her face lit up fire engine red, she raced towards her bathroom to get a towel to clean up the floor.

"It's okay, Mari, you're lucky I have a hoodie in my bag."

He proceeded to take off his overshirt. Goosebumps prickled over his arms as his shirt stuck to him too. Taking hold of the back of the shirt, he pulled it straight up and over his body.

"_Adrien_!"

"What?"

He saw Marinette not so subtly shielding her eyes. At least he dared to look sheepish.

"Oh sorry, it's the model in me, I learned early on not to care who I take my clothes off in front of." He dug through his duffle to locate his black hoodie.

"Did you get a tattoo?"

Adrien looked up at her from his crouch. "Oh...um...something like that."

"Can I see them?" Gone with the shy hesitance, replaced with curiosity.

He cleared his throat and stood up. Marinette closed the distance between them, her eyebrows were furrowed as if she was thinking hard about something. She brushed her thumb across both of them to watch them light up.

Adrien stumbled back as did Marinette.

"How did you do that?" He demanded, "The only other person who can is..."

"Ladybug."

He nodded dumbly.

Marinette breathed out a deep sigh. "You promised me you'd be careful and in a month you already got another one?"

"My Lady..." Adrien sucked in a breath, "You have no idea how happy I am to find you."

"Tikki, spots on."

Shielding his eyes with his hand from the bright pink light, opened them again to see Ladybug where Marinette stood.

She covered the tally marks with her open yoyo.

"Do your thing Tikki."

A pleasant warmth filled him this time around, it reminded him of lazy naps in the sun he takes with Plagg.

He picks his head up to look at Ladybug but her eyes where closed, focusing on his chest. She lowers the yoyo and it closes on its own. Her earrings beep once before being forced to detransform.

"Extra cookies for you Tikki."

The Kwami rested in her hands, tuckered out. "Thank you, Marinette."

Plagg phased through the duffle bag to take Tikki in his arms.

"I got you Sugarcube."

While this all happened, Adrien was too busy looking back down at his chest to see one tally mark gone.

"Marinette..."

She tore her eyes away at the sweet Kwami exchange to meet Adrien's.

The magical gods flitted off somewhere to give their chosens privacy.

"Tikki said I can only take away 3 more but I had to take away one of them now just to make sure."

Adrien brushed her cheek. "You're amazing Marinette."

She overlapped his hand with hers and pulled it off of her face just to interlace them together.

"Tell me okay? I don't want you dealing with this by yourself."

He found himself nodding absentmindedly. "I _purromise_ next time Princess."

Marinette stepped into his tight embrace, his arms securely going over her shoulders and back. Adrien sighed in contempt, placing a gentle kiss on top of her head.

* * *

**Make sure to Follow and Favorite. **

**Stay Crazy.**


	6. Rude Awakening

**How You Doing Insane Gang! **

**The gang is 17 and half. This is a post-reveal and reveal. **

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to ZAG.**

* * *

Alya can't determine when she was awakened but it was near the crack ass of dawn. She would be furious any other day but today will go down in history.

A loyal viewer of the Ladyblog DMed her with pictures of Ladybug and Chat Noir getting not so subtly handsy...that's saying a series of photos of Ladybug being pressed against a brick wall while Chat ravishes her like a cat starved for milk subtle.

Alya almost suffocated herself when she had to stuff her face in her pillow to quell her screams of enthusiasm. There is nothing better in this world than finding out one of your OTPs is canon. It's been three long years in the making.

Dressing in her comfiest sweats, she knew exactly should have the honor of seeing the pictures first; her best friend Marinette.

The designer would be proud to hear that one of Alya's dreams came true and recently she seemed to be coming around to the thought of LadyNoir. Maybe she should hit up Adrien after this since he was a huge shipper like herself.

The bakery lights were on since Tom and Sabine get up early to start preparing for the breakfast shift. Alya knocked on the glass door.

"Alya! What a surprise!"

"Hi Sabine, sorry I'm here so early but I have to tell Marinette news, it's urgent."

The mom clicked her tongue. "You girls and your gossip—she motioned her head to the stairs—go on up, but I don't want to hear Marinette complaining because you woke her up early."

Alya giggled, "Don't worry she will be happy she got up to hear this."

She took the stairs two at a time and didn't bother knocking on the girl's trapdoor to her bedroom.

"GIRL YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I UNCOVERED!"

A loud squeak was heard followed by a loud thud and deep groan.

Alya furrowed her eyebrows at the groan, it sounded far too deep to be Marinette.

"Mari?"

She inched closer towards the bottom of the ladder. Said sleeping teen in question shot straight up in bed.

"Alya!" Marinette pulled the covers tight around her chest.

"What are you doing here so early?"

Alya tapped her foot. "LadyNoir is canon!"

"Princess, why did you kick me off the bed?" A voice yawned.

Marinette's eyes widened as Adrien Agreste pushed himself off the ground and sleepily ran a hand through his hair. Normally she would find this view incredibly attractive except for he was in his boxers, her parents are right downstairs, and Alya is staring like she saw a ghost.

He noticed Marinette biting her lip with her eyes wide almost like a plea. Following her gaze, he nearly leaped out of his skin at Alya. He tried to tug the comforter to cover up only for Marinette to pull them back.

"Hey! I'm naked here!" She hissed, sadly it was loud enough for her best friend to hear.

Adrien stopped tugging to grin goofily at her. "Oh yeah..."

Alya held up her hands in a giving up gesture. "Okay! I don't know exactly what's going on here and though I approve, I want answers."

Marinette sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Alright give us a second." She glanced over at Adrien who still gawked at her goofily.

Alya crossed her arms as she heard the commotion above her. A sharp smack and a whine from Adrien, had him finally scouring the area for his clothes. Marinette leaned down to pull on Adrien's black hoodie. It swallowed her petite frame comfortably.

"Alya, are my jeans down there?"

The reporter balled up the garment and tossed it to him.

"Thank you."

Marinette had already made her way down the ladder followed by Adrien who was still trying to buckle his belt.

Alya took a seat at the desk chair and crossed her arms. "You two have some major explaining to do."

"Uh...well...we're together..." Adrien twisted his miraculous.

"Yeah, no shit sherlock, since yall were getting it on all night!"

Marinette winced and rushed to grab Alya's hands. "Please, please, please, keep it down, my parents don't know he's here."

"And you girl!" Her eyes narrowed, "You haven't been able to have a straight conversation with Adrien and all of a sudden, he's in your bed?"

All the fight drained out of her. "I thought we told each other everything...at least I did."

Tears welled up in Marinette's eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but its complicated..."

Ayla made the move to get up and leave. "Friends don't lie to each other Marinette."

She shared a panicked expression with Adrien as she watched helplessly at Alya's retreating figure.

"Alya I'm Ladybug."

Those words froze her.

"I'm Ladybug and that's why I didn't tell you about Adrien because—"

"Ladybug and Chat Noir were spotted last night together," Alya whispered.

Marinette nodded meekly.

"But if he's Chat, how come you couldn't take to him?"

"We didn't know who was behind the masks until a week ago," Adrien added.

Marinette pulled her friend to sit beside her on the chaise while Adrien took the desk chair.

"Seriously, who's dumb idea was that?"

Marinette flushed, "It was too dangerous for anyone to know our identities, Hawkmoth could akumatize anyone and get our information."

"Obviously, if it was my call we would be having this conversation two years ago." Adrien mused.

"If you say so, Kitty."

Alya observed them, watching them interact without the masks was odd but it made sense. "I can see Mari as Ladybug because duh, she's bomb af but you Adrien you're Chat Noir?"

Marinette laughed, "Believe me it was pretty shocking."

If Adrien was in the suit his ears would have been bent back on his head.

"Well, Bugaboo you still fell for my charms in the suit."

He stretched his muscles and twisted like a feline.

Alya snickered, "Girl, you destroyed his back."

Adrien laughed as he tried to get a view. "And I thought I was the cat in this relationship."

"Shut up! Don't you have to get going anyway Alley Cat?"

"Right, I have a shoot this afternoon."

"You better keep your shirt on then Agreste, I would hate to see what your dad would react to that!"

"Very funny Alya, I guess you won't be getting an exclusive interview with this cat!"

He called upon his transformation, barely dodging the swipes from Alya and Marinette.

Marinette shook her head fondly at surveying her cat. "So are we friends again?"

Alya sweeps her into a hug. "Best friends but retribution starts now."

Marinette shot out of the hug alarmed, "Wait! Why?"

"A week you two have been together, and I had to hear it from a DM on the Ladyblog? I'm looking for exclusives, so tell me about the first time..."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you next Monday. **

**Stay Crazy.**


	7. Addiction

**How You Doing Insane Gang! **

**I absolutely don't condone smoking as it is terrible for your health. Adrien is shown to be so positive all the time even though by all accounts he should be miserable and he doesn't have an outlet of any kind to really express his frustrations with everything. I figured he had to do something to help him relax. I based this on my personal experience as I vape occasionally if I'm really stressed or anxious. Adrien can easily go several months or even over a year without smoking one. **

**They are 18 years old, making it legal and the squad is in their senior year of high school. **

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Thomas.**

* * *

It was getting to him. Ladybug and Chat Noir have been on the right track; getting closer and closer to Hawkmoth's identity. This being true when he starts sending more lethal Akumas.

His father has been particularly uptight recently and not letting him go outside with his friends.

"Come on kid, let's go to bed." Plagg brought Adrien out of his thoughts. He's been staring at his literature homework for the last several minutes. It was already pretty late; his piano lesson went over because the instructor felt he wasn't putting enough "feeling" into it...whatever the hell that means.

"In a minute Plagg, I just want to open the window."

"Adrien."

He heard the fed-up tone of voice.

"It's just one and it's been a while."

Adrien walked to his dresser to dig out a pack that was hidden inside a pair of high socks. Plagg sighs but stayed quiet. He goes to settle on the pillow to wait for Adrien.

He doesn't light the cigarette until he has his head out the window. The first inhale makes him cough slightly. He was out of practice; the last time he did smoke was a couple of months ago.

In...out...in...out. At least this he can control, the patterns of his inhale and feeling the paper filter on his lips. In no time the cigarette was depleted. He had to grip it with his thumb and forefinger. Taking one more drag, he flicks it out into the night.

"Make some room Plagg."

The little god floated up from the spot and waited for Adrien to climb in before curling into the side of his neck.

**MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB**

"Adrien, here is your schedule for today." Nathalie handed over the timetable at breakfast.

He looks it over, mid-chew of his healthy omelet.

"Why am I redoing the last two shoots for the fall catalog?" He asks, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Your father felt they weren't good enough and due to deadlines, have to be made up today."

Adrien shook his head, "Those shoots took all weekend."

"That's why we are taking you out of school early." Her resolute tone made this not up for discussion.

"I have a test last period." Clenching his jaw, he challenges.

Nathalie clicked her heels together. "Then you are going to have to make it up some other time when your schedule allows. Now run along to the car."

Adrien exhaled out of his nose. Without a word, he got up to head to school. Gorilla had him there 20 minutes early. Some kids were already there milling around in the courtyard or at their lockers.

None of the squad was here yet, so he found a secluded corner to hide against. Adrien kicked the brick wall behind him with the heel of his shoe.

"Can you believe that Plagg? It's like Father doesn't care about what_ I_ want anymore."

Plagg zipped out his hidden pocket and into his hair.

"It could be worse." He rumbled.

Adrien groaned, reaching into his duffle bag to pull out a cigarette and lighter. "He treats me as a worker more than his son."

Taking a long breath, he leans up against the brick. "Does he even remotely care about me or my wellbeing?"

Plagg tugs on strands of hair to get his attention. "He might bot be the perfect father but he's got to care if he doesn't that's on him. You got me, Tikki, and Mari by your side."

The thought of his lady brought a smile to his face and he slackens his index and middle finger to stop crushing his cigarette.

The little cat's ears perked up at the sound of someone approaching. Adrien hides the barely smoked stick behind his back.

"There you are Minou, I thought I heard Plagg's voice," Marinette announced, rounding the corner.

"You're here awfully early My Lady."

Plagg floated down to join Tikki in Marinette's purse.

"Well, I actually got a decent amount of sleep." She giggled.

Leaning up on her toes, she pecked her boyfriend's lips. Her face puckered in distaste.

"Adrien...were you?"

He answers her by moving his hand out from behind his back. The cigarette dropped ash from the jostling.

Marinette wraps her arms around his waist and tilts her chin up to meet his chest so she could gaze into his eyes.

Adrien unwilling to meet her stare, turned his head to take another puff.

"It's my father again." He tells her stubbornly.

"You can't let him get to you."

He looks around again. "Yeah well, it's hard when he's the only family I have left."

Marinette squeezed him tighter to her body. "You'll be okay Kitty."

Adrien steps back to fully look at her and take a deeper breath of his cigarette.

"I only have one addiction Princess and that is to you."

She groaned, delivering a light punch to his shoulder. "That's not funny."

Laughing, he had to support himself on the wall. Marinette laughed along with him.

"GOT YOU TWO!" Alya jumped out with her phone rolling and a disgruntled Nino in tow.

"Jesus Alya! You scared us." Marinette exclaimed.

Alya lowered her phone. "I figured you two sneaked off somewhere, now Nino owes me five bucks." She holds out her hand, "Pay up pretty boy."

He reaches into his jean pocket to reach for his wallet. "Thanks for that guys."

"What time is it if you guys came to find us?" Marinette questioned.

Nino waved her off and settled next to his boy Adrien, putting a shoe on the wall. "We still have like 15 minutes."

The smoke dissipated from Adrien's nose in a soft exhale.

"Adrien whatever your middle name is Agreste, what the hell was that?" Alya had her hands on her hips.

He scrambled for an excuse while Nino spotted the three-quarter cigarette in his hand. Grabbing his wrist in a surprisingly firm grip, he got pissed all of a sudden as a brotherly instinct took over.

"You got to be fucking kidding me dude, really? You trying to get Marinette hooked?"

Adrien elbowed him in the chest with his occupied hand. He felt defensive and put the cigarette in the corner of his mouth so Nino couldn't take it away from him. "Are you crazy? Like hell I want Mari to be anywhere near something that could kill her."

Alya turned her head to Marinette. "Mari...did you know about this?"

She sighed, getting caught in the middle. "I did, even though I want him to quit, he does it very rarely. He's just extra stressed is all." Reaching up, she scratched lightly at the nape of his neck, getting his shoulders to release their tension a bit.

Nino leans his shoulder into the brick. "So you only smoke when you're stressed?"

Adrien nodded. "This is my first cigarette in a couple of months, I'm not a chain smoker." His voice was slightly muffled due to the cigarette in his mouth.

"How long?"

"I think 15 or 16ish...—He rubbed the back of his head—It's been a while."

Marinette glanced at her phone to see the time. "Come on guys we have ten minutes left before class starts."

Adrien took a last deep breath before snuffing out the cigarette on the brick wall.

"We really need to find you a healthier alternative," Alya stated.

Adrien blew the thick cloud down at the ground so his friends wouldn't have to breathe it in. "Be my guest, but I haven't found anything that I liked."

Marinette wound around his arm to give him a comforting kiss. The taste of ash was bitter on her own tongue. "Yeah, we really need to find you something else, something tastier."

Alya shook her head. "TMI girl."

Marinette's contagious laugh caught the others as the walked up the stairs.

* * *

**I really enjoyed this one guys. Let me know if yall have suggestions for my next one. **

**Stay Crazy.**


	8. Liar Liar

**How You Doing Insane Gang!**

**Just wanted to write this one-shot so I can use this Riverdale reference. Let me know down in the comments if you spot it. **

**Squad is 17 and will have a small reveal. **

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to ZAG.**

* * *

Marinette tried her best to keep her anger in check and to not break the lead of her pencil again. Lila was in the middle of telling the class how Ladybug once let her try on her miraculous for a day. She couldn't believe people were falling for this.

She shared a glance with Adrien. He was the only other person who didn't fall for her lies and surprisingly enough Chloe too was getting sick of her.

_Probably because she's no longer the center of attention._ Marinette thought.

Lila twirled a piece of hair on her finger and brushed off her classmates' amazement. "Oh please, you guys thought that was cool, you wouldn't believe that I got to meet the president of France!"

The class oohed.

"How did that happen, Lila?" Max asked.

"I helped his daughter out with tutoring and such, I was over at their place all the time."

The lead on Marinette's pencil snapped. Alya leaned over to her. "Are you alright girl?"

Mari just nodded before excusing herself to the bathroom. Tikki took the opportunity to come out of hiding.

"Can you believe her Tikki! Everyone can't be this stupid! I mean I'm pretty sure the president doesn't even have a daughter!"

She was practically buzzing with anger. Tikki buzzes back to try to ease herself.

"I know it's hard Marinette but you can't give in to her so easily."

Tikki was right, she has other things to worry about like trying to set up that fundraiser for new art supplies but Chloe was being bullheaded and not letting her use the hotel as the location.

"Besides, I don't know how you are going to disprove this lie anyway. No one has connections to the president."

She bit her lip in thought. "Actually..."

"No."

Marinette scoffed. "What do you mean no?"

Chloe's attention was solely focused on the mirror in her locker.

"You heard me the first time Dupain-Cheng, I am not wasting my time to take down a fake bitch." She finally closes her locker to face her. "Anyways It's kind of entertaining watching you get pissy and annoyed."

Chloe walks away just as the bell rang. Marinette lets out a groan of frustration.

She turns around to head to class when her nose bumps into a hard chest.

"Oh sorry, Marinette."

Said girl jumps back at the smooth voice that fills her stomach with butterflies. "A—Ad—Adrien!"

"I couldn't help but overhear that you were trying to expose Lila." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Waving her arms emphatically, she tries to cover her tracks. "What?! No!"

Adrien puts out his arms in a calming gesture. "Hey, hey it's okay, I just want to help."

Marinette raises an eyebrow. "You want to help me take down Lila."

Adrien twists the ring on his finger. "Yeah, I tried giving her a chance but she ended up getting my bodyguard and Nathalie in trouble. Her lies, especially about Ladybug, could attract Hawkmoth to her."

Marinette smacks herself. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

He smiled at her. "I think I know how to get Chloe on our side, you can just worry about exposing the rest of her lies."

For the first time in a week, Marinette was able to genuinely smile.

"Thank you, Adrien."

He shrugged in return. "You are our everyday Ladybug."

Fast forward into the evening, Marinette was in her room making a game plan on her computer.

"Do you think this will be enough evidence Tikki?"

The Kwami flew down from her plant perch by the window.

"So you already dropped off the flash drive for Alya?"

She shook her head, "Not yet, knowing Alya she will bring it up first thing, and I want to wait to talk to Chloe tomorrow. I already called in the favor with Jagged Stone as he will facetime my phone and the icing on the cake will be Chloe outing her for lying about the President."

"If Adrien finds a way to convince her." Tikki pointed out.

"I trust him and Chloe is his oldest friend."

Later that night she received a text from Adrien of a video clip of Chloe in full Ladybug cosplay running around in the lobby pretending to be Ladybug.

**Where did you get this?** Marinette texts back.

Another text appears on the screen.

**I have my sources, just tell Chloe tomorrow that you have the video of her in the lobby as Ladybug. She should understand from there.**

Marinette was surprised at Adrien. Usually, he wouldn't go to such extremes, it reminded her of a certain feline partner in crime.

Marinette was on a mission the next day. She faced Chloe alone at her locker again. "Did you change your mind, Chloe?"

The brat rolled her eyes. "Honestly, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not getting involved with the likes of you."

Marinette crossed her arms. "Well, that's too bad then because I seem to have gotten a video from someone, that you might find very interesting."

Chloe was applying lip gloss. "Yeah? What's that?"

"Oh...just a someone in a lobby cosplaying as Ladybug."

She nearly missed her top lip entirely. "Jesus, I thought I got rid of them."

Marinette couldn't help but be smug about it. "Nope and I could keep it that way or if you don't use your daddy connections to reaffirm that the president doesn't know Lila than I can just send this video to everyone in class...or better yet the whole school."

Chloe scratches the side of her head. "_If_ I talk to daddy I want that video erased for good."

"You have my word. Also, I need to use your hotel for the upcoming school fundraiser for new art supplies."

Crossing her arms and a small smirk ghosting her lips, "You're a stone-cold bitch Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Chloe stated.

Without saying a word, Marinette slipped out the door to head to class. That night Chloe used her influence to get an official statement and Marinette kept her word and deleted all the footage. As Ladybug she also planted the flash drive at Alya's house for her to find.

The classroom was vibrating, Alya was all over the flash drive telling people about it and showing it. She even got permission to show it on the projector. Alya had to use Marinette's phone since her Android wasn't compatible.

The video was of Ladybug, of course, Marinette staged a fake interview with her and asked random questions until it got on the topic of Lila.

Ladybug's face was scrunched as she pretended to think hard. "I believe I met her once when Chat Noir and I saved her from being akumatized. It's reckless to tell the public that we are friends at it can make you a target for Hawkmoth. It's the reason we Chat and I don't share personal information."

"Wait...so you're not best friends with Ladybug?" Kim asked.

Alix pounded her fist in the palm of her hand. "Ladybug could barely remember who she even was! She lied!"

Marinette's phone rang. A picture of Jagged Stone popped up on Facetime. She tried not to be too giddy at answering. God bless, he always had the best timing.

"Marinette! My rock and roll queen, I need your help on designing a sick rock and roll outfit for Fangs!"

Rose clasped her hands together. "That's so cute! I love seeing kittens in clothes."

Adrien almost laughed. "Can we see Fangs?"

Jagged laughed, "Of course! He's getting his teeth filed now."

The scene changed around him, turning the camera around to see three works with heavy-duty gloves filing the crocodile's long teeth.

"Bro! That's no kitten!" Nino exclaimed.

Jagged pretended to be confused. "Kittens aren't rock and roll enough and I had Fangs forever now."

"Way better than a kitten." Juleka murmured.

Heads whipped towards Lila. She tried her best to scooch far enough down her chair.

Marinette got her point across and bid goodbye to Jagged with a promise of helping outfit Fangs. She tipped off Chloe by wiping her thumb on the side of her nose.

Exaggeratedly, Chloe stood up and cleared her throat. "Lila, your story about tutoring the president's daughter inspired me so much that I had to ask daddy about it. He used his connections to reach the president to make a statement."

She pulled out a piece of paper from her purse. "It is alarming that false information is being spread about my family, in fact, I do not have a daughter but a young son. I do not know anyone from the name of Lila and would never care to meet this person ever. Legal action might be pending."

She handed the note off to Adrien. The class could always trust Adrien to tell the truth. "Wow, that's one real statement paper."

The class broke out into outrage.

"Is everything you say a lie?"

"What else did you lie about?"

"Does that mean you don't think I'm stronger than Alix?"

Miss. Bustier took control of the class. "Miss Rossi if everything you've been saying were lies then you have serious class time and work to make up. Follow me to the principal's office."

Lila looked like she was going to burst into tears. Her gaze hardened once she caught Marinette's stare.

The class was dismissed and Marinette was tugged back by Adrien.

"What you did today to stop Lila was smart."

She tucked a hair behind her ear. "Well half of my plan involved you pulling through and you did."

The corner of his lips turned up in a sly smile. "We make pretty great partners...My Lady."

Marinette blushed red at the proximity but quickly turned stark white. Adrien left to her stew at the realization as he laughed his way out of the classroom.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Not a lot of adrienette but i just really hate Lila. **

**Follow and Favorite this collection. **

**Stay Crazy.**


	9. Scars Part 1

**How You Doing Insane Gang!**

**This has tie ins with Tally Marks. Everyone is 17. The class knows their identities and so do each other. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

The Miraculous Team wasn't ready yet. They still need months of training before they can join Ladybug and Chat Noir out in the field.

The Dog Trainer: the new Akuma that struck later on in the evening.

He had a silent dog whistle to call every dog in the city to him. These dogs were infused with powers to make them vicious killers.

The duo watched the Akuma from Marinette's balcony.

"I can't believe he ruined our cat nap." Chat sighed.

"Tell me about it, Kitty." She observed all the dogs surrounding him. "He sure is recruiting an army."

Chat's hair on the back of his neck stood on end and his tail twitched back and forth irritably.

"Why did it have to be dogs?"

Ladybug smirked at him, "Scared Kitty Cat?"

He bared his teeth. "No! I just don't like dogs."

She reached over to scratch underneath his chin. "Don't worry, I won't let those big bad dogs hurt you." She cooed.

His ears flattened and huffed.

The two traveled by the rooftop to get the Akuma's attention.

"Ah! Ladybug and Chat Noir! Come to play with my doggies have you?"

His blue hat obscured most of his face as it formed a protective helmet. His polo shirt transformed into carrying pockets filled with treats and dog toys that turn into death traps.

"Hand us the whistle Dog Trainer or we'll put your dogs down!" Ladybug declared.

He blew his whistle and all the dogs' ears perked. Pointing to where the heroes perched, he grinned, "Fetch."

Snarling and barking the dogs raced towards them. Their enhanced strength and speed allowed them to claw there way ontop of buildings to pursue them.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo left. "Split up!"

Chat Noir bounded right on all fours. The Plagg side of his conscious was panicking, his cat instincts took over.

The tow converged near the Effiel Tower.

"New plan, there are too many dogs surrounding the Akuma." Ladybug panted, "I need you to distract them so I can have a shot."

"Don't worry Bugaboo, cats always tease dogs."

Chat made all the noise he could. More and more dogs turned their attention toward him. Landing on a tall lamppost, he hissed at the horde of dogs around him. Every time a dog would jump, Chat was able to bat it away.

Ladybug hid behind a generator. Dog Trainer only a couple of dogs with him, not enough to be a problem. Getting into position, she almost let her weapon fly when she spotted movement in the street below her.

"Son of a bitch, Alya." She whispered.

As much as she loves her best friend, she was a handful.

Alya was filming on her phone, probably getting the battle for the Ladyblog.

She opens her yo-yo to call her partner. He picks up in the middle of splitting his baton to wack dogs away.

"Whatcha need LB?"

"Alya is in the line of fire, I need you to get her to safety. I can't risk attacking with her there."

Chat groaned, "Alright, I'm on my way."

He hung up and whistled a high pitch tune. "Come on doggies! Let's go visit your master!"

The dogs howled again as they followed their prey.

Ladybug gave up being quiet as the dogs that were with the Akuma caught a whiff in the air.

"Caught a scent have you boy? Is it a cat or a little bug?"

The Bloodhound turned around to where Alya was crouched down behind a dumpster.

Dog Trainer laughed, "Well, well, it seems we have a straggler."

"Shit!" Ladybug launches herself at the Bloodhound closing in on her, kicking it across the street.

"There you are Ladybug!"

The heroine ignored him in favor of her friend.

"Go! Get out of here!"

Ladybug was so absorbed with their safety she failed to see the other dogs coming.

Alya screamed, "Look out!"

She just got her arms up in time to hold back the snapping German Shepard with her forearms.

Saliva dripped as the dog continued its attack.

"Fore!"

Chat landed in time to swing his baton like a club. The German Shepard yelped as it was booted over a house.

"Thanks Chat!"

In the meantime, Alya sprinted away from the scene. Dogs were in hot pursuit.

Ladybug was about to swing after them when Chat stopped her. "I got her! Go after Dog Trainer!"

She nodded once before heading in the opposite direction. Chat used his baton to catch up to Alya and scooped her up. Her arms were wound tight around his neck and his left arm supported the back of her thighs. He catapulted from building to building. The huge swarm of dogs was gaining on them.

"How the hell are they so fast!" Chat grunted.

A fast Greyhound was able to bite a chunk out of his right calf. Chat stumbled and hit the ground hard on his shoulder. He tried his best to shield Alya from the fall.

They were on an industrial roof. Just one big wide open space. Chat flipped on his back in time to intercept a Pitbull that was about to pounce on him. He held the baton in the dog's mouth and shoved him off.

Alya had cowered to the edge of the building, Chat was her only protection in front of her.

He couldn't support his weight on his right leg. Knowing if he looked down at the injury he would surely faint. He can feel the rush of blood running down his boot.

Dogs leaped up to attack him but Chat was holding his ground but the numbers overwhelmed him.

He kicked a Chihuahua that was gnawing on the toe of his boot. A Lab was able to swipe his chest as a Great Dane bit down on his shoulder. The dog caused him to stumble on his bad leg. Crying out he used his strength to haul the dog off and throw him towards the crowd sending them tumbling off the roof.

Chat dropped his baton to sink to the ground. He chanced a glance at his leg and had to force down the bile rising in his throat. A part of his calf was missing.

Staring at Alya, he got to his foot by the aid of his baton, panting hard.

"Don't...follow...us...any...more."

Suddenly he heard Ladybug yell.

"Stay here, I need to go help Marinette."

The journalist looked bewildered. "Are you insane Adrien?! You are in no shape to help her."

Chat took a tentative step forward, wincing. "I have too."

Alya got in front of him this time. "No! I'm not letting you hurt yourself even more."

"Out of the way Alya, she needs me."

Alya crossed her arms. He growled, extending his baton to go over her but he planted on his bad leg.

"Ow! Fuck!" His leg buckled, landing on his bitten shoulder.

He tried again to get up but his bad leg wouldn't let him.

Chat let out a frustrated yell and chucked his baton off the roof. His eyes welled with tears of pain and frustration.

Not long after a swarm of ladybugs appeared around the air to cleanse everything.

The excruciating pain ebbed away to more of a slightly unbearable feeling and the blood flow decreased.

Ladybug swung her way towards them.

"Kitty!"

She landed on her knees into a slide to reach him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come to you." He gritted.

"No don't do that, I took care of it."

He peeked down to see that he had his full calf back but the bite mark was still prominent.

"Thank god I have my full calf back."

Ladybug gasped. "Are you serious?"

He nodded inspecting his other wounds.

Alya's face was ashen, almost like she was going to pass out.

"Alya are you hurt?"

She acted like she didn't hear her.

"Alya?" Ladybug waved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were injured."

She shook her head slowly. "No, no...Adrien saved me."

Chat Noir's transformation timed out due to Plagg trying to heal him. The pain increased without the effects of the suit. The tiny god was exhausted.

"You did good buddy, take a nap." Adrien tucked Plagg into his overshirt pocket.

Ladybug moved to grab Alya around the waist to take her home. "No Mari, don't take care of Adrien first before he bleeds out." She chances a look at him to see him still struggling to stand up properly. "God Adrien I'm so sorry."

He raised a hand. "No need, it's part of the job description, I've been through worse."

Alya disagreed, "Just drop me off on the street below and I will walk back home."

Ladybug turned her head. "Are you sure?"

She hummed. Ladybug came back up again after dropping off Alya.

"Let's go back to your place Hot Stuff and let me take care of you."

His room was untouched by the time they unlatched the window to let themselves in.

The sun was setting, casting a vibrant pink and red glow into his room. Marinette helped him to the couch. She wanted to take care of his leg first as it was the most serious one. He shed his jeans easily and then his shirts until he was just in his blue Gabriel boxers.

Nothing fazed them at this point in their relationship. They had so many injuries that it was common for them to be practically naked to be able to tend to it and not to mention that they have been physically together for a while now.

A blessing in disguise was Marinette being a designer, it made her very handy with a needle and thread. Adrien rarely twitched as she was sewing up his leg and shoulder.

She bandaged up both bite wounds and the long scratch on his chest with gauze.

Putting away the first aid kit underneath the bathroom sink, she went into his dresser to get his black sleep shirt and grey joggers for him. Adrien kept a small cache of her clothes on the bottom drawers. Marinette did the same thing for him at her house.

He kissed away her pout. "Thank you for taking care of me My Lady."

* * *

**I didn't think I would have to do another part but I guess I am. **

**Make sure to Follow and Favorite. **

**Stay Crazy.**


	10. Scars Part 2

**How You Doing Insane Gang!**

**Part 2 is here. Same rules apply. I'm taking a short break from posting for finals week so don't expect to see a post next Monday. I will be back to posting when winter break starts. More HTTYD content will most likely be the next thing I post as there is a new short coming out tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

His leg was very stiff the next morning. He found himself limping.

"How are you feeling Kitty?" Marinette asked as she got ready for the day beside him.

"Sore, like really sore, I might need to lean on you throughout the day."

She smiled shyly, "I wasn't going to leave your side anyway."

The pair walked to the garage without Nathalie or Gabriel seeing them. Fishing his keys from his bag, he started his black Bugatti Noir. The engine purred to life sounding like the cat himself.

"I still can't believe you got this car."

Adrien shrugged, "It was named after me, I had to get it."

He parked his car next to Chloe's white self-driving Tesla. Of course, she got the best spot in the lot and wouldn't dare have any else besides her other than her dear Adrikins.

Adrien tried to hide his limp as best as he could but it was still obvious.

Nino and Alya greeted them at the entrance. "Sup guys! Dude, you look like shit." Nino greeted him with their special handshake, slapping his hand twice then hooking their thumbs together bringing their hands up to eye-level then back down again for a grasp and finishing it with a fist bump.

"Alya should have filled you in, Akuma problems," Adrien told him.

Nino raised an eyebrow and turned his head back to glance at Alya. "No...I didn't hear anything."

Adrien sighed. "Alya, you still can't be guilty of last night. I'm honestly fine."

Alya hugged herself. "Says the guy who can barely walk."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me when I say that I've been through worse."

"I can't imagine anything worse," She frowned.

The warning bell rang for students to get to class.

Marinette had her arm around Adrien's waist while his arm was around her shoulder. To the outside, it would just look like classic PDA but it was to help him walk.

"Hey, hey, hey, the daily dose of Adrienette is early today." Kim called out, "What's the occasion? Did something happen last night Agreste?" He childishly wiggled his eyebrows.

"Stuff it, Kim, I can't walk."

Marinette let him go to hobble to his desk.

"It is 96.3% likely that it was the cause of the Akuma last night." Max adjusted his glasses.

"Bingo, I got bit to hell from those mangy dogs."

"Can we hear the story?" Juleka asked.

Adrien locked eyes with Marinette. "End of the day."

It rolled around quicker than expected. The class was all huddled into the room, the door was locked and the shade pulled down so no one can see them.

Adrien and Marinette sat together on top of the teacher's desk while the others congregated close.

"Last night an Akuma struck named the Dog Trainer." Marinette started, "We were thinking about bringing some of you to for a test run but I'm glad we didn't Hawkmoth made sure this one was deadly."

"How come we didn't hear anything about it on the Ladyblog?" Rose questioned.

All heads whipped back to stare at Alya.

"I do have video and I was going to post it until Adrien got hurt."

"Awesome! Alix exclaimed, "Can we see it?"

Alya looked toward Adrien and Marinette for permission. They both consented.

She extracted her phone from her back pocket and hooked it up to the projector.

The first scenes were of Alya stalking the Dog Trainer, it got interesting once she was seen.

The class gasped once Ladybug was taken down by the dog only to be saved by Chat.

The film was garbage once Chat picked up Alya but they could tell once he's been bitten by the gut-wrenching yowl and the crunch of them hitting the ground.

The phone work was shaky until Alya was able to adjust it again to Chat Noir standing his ground with a pack of dogs in front of him.

Kim was the first one to notice his calf. "Holy shit! Do you even have a calf left?"

The others directed their attention towards the injury. Groans and gasps could be heard.

"Don't look Mylene." Ivan directed his girlfriend into his chest.

Alya held her hands up. "My bad, I forgot to tell yall viewer discretion is advised."

They all flinched again when the dogs clawed him and bit into his shoulder.

Alya stopped recording when Chat fell to the ground in pain after chucking his baton.

"I don't think I've seen you that angry before bro," Nino commented.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I was just upset that I couldn't get to her to fight the Akuma, that's my job. When all of you are ready you will each of an assignment for when we face Akumas."

Alix clapped her hands together. "Alright, let's see the damage, strip Agreste."

"Oh my god..." He sighed but complied anyway. Marinette rolled up his jeans while he shed his two shirts.

"Not much to see, Marinette bandaged them last night after stitches."

Nino twisted his cap in his hands. "Is this something that we might have to get used to?"

Marinette sighed heavily. "I hope you guys know that being a hero isn't just about saving the day and being liked by a whole city. What we do is dangerous that can get us injured or even killed."

"But you guys won't have to worry about that stuff as the two of us will handle the very serious Akumas and we will always take the blows for you guys," Adrien said trying to lighten the mood somewhat.

Marinette rolled down his pant leg for him and double-checked the rest of the injuries.

"I think we can loose the chest one Kitty Cat, it looks healed enough."

She pulled back the gauze on his chest, to reveal four pink, jagged lines right in the middle of his chest. It also uncovered his tally marks.

"Cool tattoos Adrien," Juleka remarked.

"I agree, I didn't peg you as a tattoo guy," Rose acknowledged.

Nino pursed his lips. "When did you get those and why do you have two?"

"These aren't tattoos, it's a Chat Noir thing." He nodded his head to his chest.

"Destruction serves as a protector to the power of creation and sacrificing yourself is part of it."

Mylene looked worried. "You don't get hurt that often do you, Adrien?"

Marinette snorted. "In the beginning, he did, not so much anymore."

"You're doing great Adrikins, only getting hurt twice in three years."

He shook his head. "Chloe, these tally marks represent how many times I _died_."

Kim choked on his spit and Chloe let out the loudest gasp. Others had to physically take a step back to process this information.

"Y—you can't be serious Adrien." Nino stuttered.

"There's a myth that black cats have nine lives for a reason. Now outside the suit, I can't come back from the dead but if I'm Chat Noir I have nine tries to protect her." He gestures with his head to Marinette.

Kim placed his hands behind his head. "That's fucking insane."

Marinette rests her cheek on his shoulder, "Technically, he has 13 tries, as Ladybug I can take away four marks." She brushes her thumb over the marks to get them to illuminate green.

"Pretty." Rose gushes.

Chloe walks up to touch the marks and fails to get them to light up again. "Hey, what gives?"

"Only Ladybug can get them to do that because she's connected to me."

A knock on the door interrupts them. "Class, I need to get into the room to grade papers." Miss. Bustier orders.

Adrien hastily puts on his clothes. Marinette trots over to unlock the door. "Remember guys—"

"Miraculous stuff stays between us." The others recite on command.

The duo smiles at each other before opening the door.

* * *

**I had this idea for a while as I really wanted to see other reactions to Adrien potentially dying. Also, I know it was a stretch for Adrien to own a Bugatti, let alone drive his own car with his dad making him have a bodyguard and everything but as soon as I heard that they named a car Bugatti Noir, I just knew he had to have it. I think it's a very Chat thing to do really. **

**Make sure to Follow and Favorite. **

**Stay Crazy.**


End file.
